It is at least an annual chore in most locations where there are trees of any size to remove the leaves and other debris that accumulates in gutters of the type commonly used on residences. This material must be removed in order to permit the proper drainage of the water received from the adjacent roof in order to prevent backflow into the adjacent house. Further, with many gutters, particularly steel gutters, it is desirable that the drainage be free or unblocked in order to eliminate rusting.
The aforesaid gutters are normally maintained in position by means of gutter spikes or clips which are secured to the roof. In either event, these clips and spikes interfere with the cleaning process. Various tools are used by home owners in this generally disagreeable task, such as trowels, spatulas and the like.
In order to successfully clear the gutters it is usually necessary to either approach the gutter from the roof, or to approach it from a ladder. One must get his tool over the top of the gutter and into it in order to successfully reach the debris and be sure that the bottom of the gutter is clear. Further, it is desirable that the user view the tool as it is moved along the trough. Some attempts have been made nonetheless to provide tools which can be used by the home owner while he is on the ground adjacent the side of the home. These tools include elongated links of tubes or the like and require operation of the tool from the end of a tool handle while preventing observation of the gutter itself. Such tools are cumbersome because of their length and it is unlikely that they are in extensive use.
One of the heretofore proposed solutions to the above-described gutter cleaning problem is that disclosed in Despain et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,542. As disclosed in this patent the gutter cleaning tool comprises a handle which is of adequate length to reach above the gutter when held at its lower end by a person standing on the ground. At its upper end the handle is configured so as to provide a downwardly extending section which terminates in a tool holding portion. A tool suitable for use in cleaning the gutter is attached to this downwardly extending section. The tool includes a series of tines which can be aligned substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the gutter. The tines have a step-like configuration and are designed so that they can be moved under a gutter spike.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,267 granted to Swannie discloses another form of tool for cleaning gutters while the user is walking along the ground beneath the gutters. In this instance there is provided an elongated handle to which there is pivotally attached at its upper end a plate-like blade member which is configured to the general shape of the gutter trough. According to the patent it is intended that the blade can be pushed along the guttering.
Dilley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,780 shows yet another gutter cleaning tool. In this instance there is a longitudinally extending handle at one end of which there is attached a set of paddles on which are mounted scraping members. There are a pair of these paddles and scraping members mounted on an arm which extends perpendicularly to the handle. The arrangement of paddles and scrapping members on the Dilley device is such that the user can push or pull the debris along the gutter when the user is substantially at the level of the guttering.
The present invention overcomes some of the deficiencies and problems attendant devices known in the art, and provides a tool which is more practical for the intended purpose.